Triangle
by TheShiShiMato's
Summary: "cinta segitiga antara dua saudara yang akhinya harus mengorbankan salah satunya" Bang Yongguk. Kim Himchan. Moon Jongup. Banghim/HimUp Fanfiction. Angst. ONESHOT. DLDR. RnR. Bad Summary.


**Title : Triangle [oneshot]**

**Main Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, Moon Jongup [Bang Jongup]**

**Other Cast : Choi Zelo, Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae, DLL**

**Author : Red a.k.a The Shi Shi Mato's**

**Genre : Angst**

**Rated : T to M**

**Warning : Typo[s], OOC, Alur Mundur dan Alur Kecepetan**

* * *

**Fic ini awalnya Red bikin versi ChanTaoRis tapi nggak pernah Red post dimanapun**

**akhirnya Red remake lagi versi BangHimUp**

**ini FF angst pertama Red [maybe] jadi mohon maaf kalo rada ngasal..**

**DLDR**

**RnR**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jari-jari panjang itu masih menggenggam erat buket mawar putih yang terangkai indah dengan harum yang semerbak di tangannya itu. Coat panjangnya sekarang sudah basah karena namja tinggi itu membiarkan tubuhnya bebas diguyur derasnya hujan. Butiran air itu sudah berlomba-lomba mengaliri pelipisnya. Namun matanya masih terfokus pada satu titik yang saat ini sedang dilihatnya._

_Sebuah pusara putih bertuliskan nama Bang Jongup._

.

.

.

"Lama tak berjumpa, tuan muda.." ujar salah seorang pelayan setengah baya di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah. Rumah dengan interior ala eropa abad pertengahan itu sangat besar namun sepi. Pemiliknya adalah seorang namja muda yang kira-kira berumur dua puluh lima tahun dan kakak laki-lakinya yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Pak Lee.." balasnya dengan suara lembut yang terdengar memabukkan bagi yeoja-yeoja yang mendengarnya. Namja itu kemudian mendorong sebuah pintu kayu besar bercat putih yang terletak ditengah-tengah ruangan utama rumah itu. Dia memasuki ruangan itu, kamarnya.

Tubuhnya kemudian direbahkannya disebuah ranjang super besar yang masih muat jika ditempati tiga orang lagi. Dia memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Seperti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya dan mengganggu pikirannya.

Tatapannya kemudian melayang pada sebuah figura besar yang tergantung di dinding bercat broken white di kamar mewahnya. Figura yang menunjukkan sepasang senyuman manis dari sepasang kekasih yang ada di dalamnya. Namun wajah tampan namja itu justru muram ketika melihat foto terpajang dengan kokoh dan indah di figura mewah tersebut.

Lagi-lagi pikirannya menerawang jauh setelah melihat foto kemesraan sepasang kekasih di figura. Melihat senyumnya dan kekasihnya pada saat itu kembali menimbulkan segores luka dihatinya. Bukan luka baru yang tercipta, melainkan menggores lebih dalam lagi luka lama yang kembali terbuka.

Bukannya dia terlalu sayang untuk menurunkan figura mahal berukir emas dari dinding kamarnya, namun kenangan. Dia tidak ingin melupakan kenangannya bersama kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu. kekasih yang saat ini sudah dimenangkan oleh orang lain. Kekasih yang sudah dimenangkan oleh orang yang tak lain adalah saudaranya sendiri.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan menyesap kopi hitam yang sedari tadi menebar aroma harum yang menyeruak di balkon sempit sebuah apartemen mewah. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi malas yang terletak di balkon sempit tersebut. Namja pirang itu merelaksasikan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah setelah seharian ini bekerja.

**Pip.. pip..**

Pintu apartemen kemudian terbuka. Namja pirang itu ingin sekali menghampiri orang yang selalu dengan semau hatinya datang ke apartemen mewah miliknya tersebut. namun tubuhnya begitu tidak kuasa bangkit dari kursi malasnya.

"Kau tidak menyambut kedatanganku! Apakah kau tidak senang?" tanya orang yang baru datang. Sang namja tampan menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku senang sekali kau datang. Tapi lain kali beritahu aku terlebih dahulu jika kau akan datang kesini.." jawabnya.

"Untuk apa aku tau kode apartemenmu kalau harus kau yang membukakanku pintu dan aku datang sebagai tamu disini. Dan tentu saja kau sangat tau kalau aku senang memberikan kejutan." Ujar orang yang baru datang. tepatnya seorang namja berambut hitam kelam dengan sorot mata tajam namun sendu miliknya.

"Aku tau Hime. Tapi itu adalah alasan lain selain alasan kau takut aku berselingkuh kan?" tanya si namja tampan sambil tertawa. Namja berambut hitam yang dipanggil Hime kemudian memanyunkan bibir tipisnya. Cemberut.

"Apakah aku begitu possesif padamu, Bang?" tanyanya. Namja tampan yang di panggil Bang kemudian bangkit dari kursi malasnya dan menghampiri Hime. tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Hime kemudian disejajarkannya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. tangannya merengkuh tubuh Hime.

"Tidak Hime.. justru aku lah yang takut kau meninggalkanku. Kau percaya kan, seujung jari pun aku tidak akan mau menyentuh siapapun kecuali kau.. aku sangat mencintaimu Hime, sangat! Walaupun kau masih milik adikku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Jongup hyung? Kuperhatikan kau sedari tadi hanya melamun dan termenung saja.." tanya seorang namja tinggi dan berkulit putih susu yang sedang duduk dikarpet tebal dalam sebuah kamar mewah bercat broken white. namja tinggi itu datang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dan menemukan Jongup berbaring diatas tempat tidur super besar dengan memandang kosong kearah langit-langit.

"Tidak ada.. Zelo.." jawab menghela nafas. Dia sangat tau bahwa ada masalah berat yang dipikirkan oleh sepupunya itu. Masalah yang beberapa waktu lalu di bagi Jongup padanya.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya Zelo. Jongup diam. Dia hanya membalik posisinya menjadi menyamping, tepat menghadap figura besar dimana foto dirinya dan kekasihnya terpajang dengan jelas disana.

Zelo melihat dengan jelas. Jongup tidak perlu menjawabnya karena sekarang namja tinggi itu sudah tau jawabannya. Zelo kemudian menghela nafas lagi.

"Apakah aku bodoh, Zelo-yah?" sebuah pertanyaan lirih terlontar dari bibir Jongup. Sangat lirih sehingga hampir menyerupai bisikan. Zelo berdeham. Sejujurnya namja itu tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Apakah aku perlu menjawabnya dengan jujur, Jongup hyung?" tanya Zelo balik. Jongup hanya terdiam. Tidak seharusnya dia membebankan perasaannya saat ini pada Zelo. Hanya saja luka dihatinyalah yang membuatnya menjadi begitu lemah.

"Jika ini tentang Himchan hyung dan Yongguk Hyung, sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti harus berkata apa. Aku sangat menghormati Yongguk hyung, karena itulah aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Bukan salah Himchan hyung juga yang merayunya, tapi kenapa kau membiarkannya jika kau tau itu sangat menyakitkan untukmu Jongup hyung!?" Zelo kesal. Terbuat dari apa sebenarnya hati Jongup itu. Itulah yang dipikirkannya. Dikhianati bukan sekali namun namja itu masih saja memaafkan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku lebih memilih dia menduakanku dari pada meninggalkanku, Zelo-yah…" sebaris kalimat Jongup benar-benar membuat Zelo tidak tau harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Sakit yang dirasakan Jongup, dia juga merasakannya.

"Berjuanglah Jongup hyung. Semoga kau bisa menghadapi ini." lirihnya.

.

.

.

Himchan merapatkan coat burberry panjang yang saat ini sedang dikenakannya. Cuaca diluar memang sedang sangat dingin. Dia benar-benar harus memperhatikan kesehatannya jika dia tidak mau terkena flu di musim peralihan seperti ini.

Himchan mendorong pintu kaca sebuah kafe yang terletak di kawasan Hongdae. Namja itu kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan tertiup angin musim gugur yang begitu dingin. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mencari sosok yang tadi pagi menelponnya untuk mengajaknya bertemu.

Dia menemukan sosok itu. sesosok namja bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit putih susu yang duduk tepat disamping jendela paling ujung kafe tersebut.

"Oh, kau sudah datang? Silakan duduk, Himchan hyung!" ujar namja tinggi itu. dia tersenyum kearah Himchan namun datar. Himchan hanya tersenyum canggung dan duduk pada kursi yang dipersilakan oleh namja tinggi tersebut.

"Terima kasih Zelo. Ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu disini?" tanyanya langsung. Himchan memang agak kurang suka berbasa-basi. Dan kebetulan namja itu juga sedang terburu-buru. Setelah ini dia harus bertemu Yongguk.

"Kau tidak berubah yaa, Himchan hyung. Begitu to the point! Baiklah, aku juga tidak ingin bicara lama-lama denganmu!" jawab Zelo. Sejenak, namja tinggi itu memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela. Dia harus melakukan ini. dia harus melakukan ini untuk Jongup.

Himchan memperhatikan Zelo. Dia tau apa yang akan dibahas Zelo. Namun namja itu berusaha tidak peduli. Tidak ada hal lain yang akan dibicarakannya dengan Zelo selain mengenai Jongup. Nama itu, nama itu tidak ingin disebutnya lagi.

"Ini tentang Jongup hyung.." Zelo memulainya. "Kau tentu tau apa yang ingin aku bicarakan kan? Dan aku yakin dari awal kau sudah bisa menebaknya. Tsk.. kau bahkan menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu ketika aku menyebut nama Jongup hyung! Apa masalahmu dengannya sebenarnya, Himchan hyung?" serang Zelo.

Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat sepupu yang sangat disayanginya itu terluka.

Himchan menyeringai. Zelo bergidik ngeri melihat senyumannya.

"Sekarang kalau aku tanya padamu, Zelo, apa masalahmu denganku? Kenapa kau begitu ingin tau?"

Menang! Himchan menang. Zelo terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka Himchan akan balik bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat kau menyakiti Jongup hyung lebih dari ini!" jawab Zelo tegas. Namun itu tidak berpengaruh untuk Himchan. Justru namja itu tersenyum dengan tenang kearah Zelo.

"Sebaiknya kau perbaiki kata-katamu! Bukan aku yang menyakiti Jongup, tapi dia yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri.."

Lagi. Zelo kalah lagi. Dia hanya terdiam sambil menatap Himchan dengan ekspresi datar. Wajahnya pias, lidahnya terkunci hanya dengan satu kalimat Himchan.

"Tidak perlu mencapek-capekkan dirimu untuk membelanya, Zelo. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya sadar bahwa cinta itu tidak untuknya. Dan aku tidak bisa memaksakan hatiku untuk terus mencintainya."

Tegas.

Pelan namun tegas Himchan mengatakan itu pada Zelo. Mungkin jika dia adalah orang lain, dia akan bertepuk tangan untuk ketegasan Himchan.

Tapi Zelo tidak menyadari, posisinya juga masih sebagai orang lain dikehidupan Jongup dan Himchan.

"Masih adakah yang ingin kau sampaikan Zelo? Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ujar Himchan. Namja itu menunggu jawaban dari Zelo yang masih termenung setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Tidak ada.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Zelo. Himchan kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Zelo yang masih termenung sendiri menatap kosong kearah bangku Himchan tadi.

Zelo tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas apa yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau Hime? Tidak biasanya kau keluar sendirian?" tanya Yongguk saat Himchan sampai di apartemennya.

"Tidak biasanya bagaimana Bang? bukankah aku selalu kesini sendirian?" tanya Himchan heran. Yongguk memang terkadang sering berlebihan kalau sudah menyangkut dirinya. Tapi Himchan senang, dengan begitu dia tau kalau Yongguk benar-benar menyayanginya.

Himchan membuka coatnya sesaat setelah Yongguk menghidupkan penghangat ruangan. Namja itu memang tidak suka menghidupkan penghangat ruangan ketika dia sendirian, namun Himchan tidak tahan udara dingin. Karena itu, Yongguk selalu menghidupkan penghangat ruangan ketika namja itu datang.

"Kau masak apa Bang? aku sedikit lapar.." ujar Himchan.

"Aku hanya memasak pasta. Kau tau sendirikan, aku hanya bisa masak itu.." Yongguk berjalan kearah Himchan yang saat ini sedang sibuk di dapurnya. Kebiasaan Himchan ketika datang ke apartemennya adalah menjajah dapur Yongguk. karena namja itu tau Yongguk tidak bisa memasak.

Yongguk melingkarkan lengan kokohnya ke tubuh Himchan. Himchan sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Yongguk yang tiba-tiba tersebut, namun dia menikmatinya. Himchan selalu menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan Yongguk padanya.

Yongguk mencium leher jenjang Himchan dengan posisi dia memeluk tubuh Himchan dari belakang. Namja pirang itu menikmati aroma manis tubuh Himchan yang selalu memabukkannya. Ya, Himchan memang benar-benar membuat Yongguk mabuk kepayang dan semakin ingin menguasainya.

"Bang Yongguk, hentikan! Aku lapar! Kita bisa melanjutkannya setelah aku selesai makan nanti! Oke?"

Yongguk kesal. Selalu saja ada alasan Himchan untuk menunda aksinya mencumbu namja itu. Yongguk kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di meja makan.

"Cepat sedikitlah kau memasak istriku.. aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan.." ujar Yongguk sedikit seduktif. Berharap Himchan akan berubah pikiran dan langsung menghampirinya. Namun Yongguk tau betul siapa Himchan. Namja itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yongguk, Himchan menertawakan kelakuan Yongguk yang begitu manja padanya. Dia ingin sekali merasakan sentuhan Yongguk padanya saat ini. namun pertemuannya dengan Zelo sedikit mengusik hatinya.

Dia teringat pada Jongup.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Aku merasakan angin dingin berhembus semakin kencang.._**

**_Suara gemerisik dedaunan mengusik jiwa ragaku.._**

**_Suara seperti retakan itu semakin jelas.._**

**_Dari manakah datangnya?_**

**_Apakah dari hatiku yang semakin merapuh?_**

"Tuan muda Bang Jongup, sekretaris Jung ingin bertemu dengan anda…" pelayan setengah baya itu menghampiri Jongup yang sedang menikmati dinginnya angin musim gugur yang berhembus di halaman belakang rumah. Jongup hanya menoleh sekilas pada pelayan dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Seorang namja yang berumur dua tahun lebih tua dari Jongup datang dan berdiri di samping kursi tempatnya bersantai. Namja berpenampilan rapi itu kemudian membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya kearah Jongup.

"Selamat siang, Bang Sajangnim.." sapanya. Jongup tersenyum kearah sekretaris Jung.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku Sajangnim, Daehyun hyung.. aku kurang suka mendengarnya.." jawab Jongup. Sekretaris Jung hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban dari atasannya tersebut.

"Tapi anda adalah pemimpin perusahaan, Sajangnim. Bukankah tidak sopan kalau saya memanggil anda dengan nama anda sendiri.." jawab sekretaris Jung sopan. Jongup hanya mengangguk, sekretaris Jung memang tidak bisa di bantah.

"Baiklah, Daehyun hyung.. jadi apa yang mau kau sampaikan padaku hari ini?" tanya Jongup. Sekretaris Jung memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan ragu. Dia bingung apakah akan menyampaikan hal ini atau tidak pada bosnya.

"Ini mengenai Tuan Yongguk.." sepatah kata dari sekretaris Jung membuat rahang Jongup mengeras. _Kenapa harus Yongguk?_

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongup. Nadanya yang tadi ramah sekarang berubah dingin.

"Dia ingin mencabut kepemilikannya di Bang corporation, sajangnim. Semalam sekretarisnya mengirimkan suratnya padaku yang berisi tentang pengunduran diri Tuan Yongguk di perusahaan ini.." jelas Sekretaris Jung. Jongup mengerutkan keningnya. Sekarang apa lagi yang diinginkan oleh Yongguk.

"Apa kau tau maksud dan tujuannya, Daehyun hyung?" tanya Jongup. Dia was-was. Bukan karena takut Yongguk akan menjadi saingannya. Tapi kerja keras kedua orang tuanya, bagaimana mereka akan mempertahankannya? Jongup tidak mampu memikirkannya, pasalnya selama ini perusahaan begitu bergantung pada kakak kandungnya itu.

"Saya tidak tau Tuan Jongup. Tapi sekretaris Yoo mengatakan pada saya kalau Tuan Yongguk akan pindah keluar negeri dan menikah." Jawaban dari sekretaris Jung membuat Jongup membatu. Menikah? Yongguk akan menikah? Apakah dengan…. Jongup benar-benar tidak sanggup memikirkannya.

"Sebaiknya kau cari tau alasan yang sebenarnya dari Yongguk hyung. dia tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya seperti ini! bagaimanapun juga perusahaan ini adalah milik orang tua kami dan di percayakan untuk kami berdua. Dia tidak boleh lari dari tanggung jawab seperti ini." tegas Jongup. Dia kemudian merasakan dadanya benar-benar sakit setelah mendengar berita ini.

"Baiklah, sajangnim.." sekretaris Jung kemudian pamit dari hadapan Jongup. Namja itu kemudian menjalankan tugas sesuai apa yang diperintahkan oleh bosnya.

Jongup kembali merenungkan apa yang disampaikan oleh sekretaris Jung tersebut. _Benarkah mereka akan menikah?_ Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Kriiiingggggggg …._**

**_Kriiiiingggggggg …._**

**_Kriiiiingggggggg …._**

Yongguk akhirnya mengangkat ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring. Sejenak dia melihat Himchan yang mengeliat tak nyaman dari posisi tidurnya. Yongguk tersenyum kemudian mengelus kepala namja yang tertidur disampingnya. namja tampan itu kemudian mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ya sekretaris Yoo?" jawabnya.

**"Sajangnim.. apakah anda sedang sibuk?"**

"Tidak.. ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?" tanyanya.

**"Sekretaris Jung diutus oleh Jongup sajangnim untuk bertemu dan menanyakan alasan anda mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan. Bisakah anda bertemu dengannya sekarang?"** tanya Sekretaris Yoo.

"euunggh.." Himchan merasakan tidurnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Namja berambut hitam itu kemudian menarik selimutnya dan melingkarkan lengan rampingnya ke pinggang Yongguk. dan sepertinya Yongguk tidak akan bisa kemana-mana saat ini.

"Maafkan aku sekretaris Yoo, aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang. Katakan pada sekretaris Jung bahwa aku sendirilah nanti yang akan menemui adikku." Jawab Yongguk.

**"Baiklah sajangnim.. saya mengerti.." **

Yongguk kemudian menutup ponselnya kemudian meletakkan kembali ponsel itu di meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Namja itu memutar posisi tidurnya kemudian tidur sambil memeluk kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan ini secara tiba-tiba, Hyung?" tanya Jongup saat mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dibalkon atas rumah mereka yang luas. Jongup sengaja memilih tempat terbuka itu karena akhir-akhir ini dia begitu menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur yang begitu menyejukkan untuknya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau yang memiliki semuanya, Jongup. Aku tidak pantas." Jawab Yongguk datar. Dia merasa bersalah pada adiknya, namun keegoisan selalu diatas segalanya. Yongguk rela melepaskan apapun yang ada pada dirinya saat ini demi Himchan.

"Lalu? Apa yang menurutmu pantas kau miliki? Beritahu aku hyung! aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!" ujar Jongup. Nadanya sedikit meninggi. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol amarahnya. Yongguk sudah terlalu banyak mengujinya. Bahkan Yongguk merebut satu yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Yongguk. Jongup memandang Yongguk dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia tidak menyangka Yongguk akan menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya balik. Dingin.

"Aku tidak mengerti jika kau tidak mengatakannya, Jongup!" jawab Yongguk. Jongup hanya mendengus. Dia tertawa meremehkan.

"Karena kau tidak berperasaan Bang Yongguk! Kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti orang lain! Kau terlalu egois karena sampai detik inipun yang kau pikirkan hanyalah kebahagiaanmu sendiri!" Jongup sudah mencapai batasnya. Yongguk benar-benar sudah menyulut emosinya. Bukan lagi tentang perusahaan yang di tinggalkan oleh orang tua mereka untuk mereka berdua, tapi sekarang sudah menyangkut perasaan pribadi mereka sendiri.

"Semua orang pantas bahagia Jongup.." ujar Yongguk. dingin. Jongup menatap wajah kakak kandungnya itu dengan penuh amarah.

"PANTAS BAHAGIA HAH KATAMU?! LALU DENGAN CARA MEREBUT KEBAHAGIAAN ORANG LAIN?! APA ITU MAKSUDMU HAH?! JELASKAN PADAKU BANG YONGGUK!" emosi Jongup sudah benar-benar terpancing. Yongguk membuatnya benar-benar sudah tidak kuasa untuk bersabar lagi.

"Aku tidak merebutnya. Salahmu sendiri sudah melepaskan kebahagiaanmu sendiri! Kau seperti anak-anak yang menyalahkan kakaknya karena telah merebut mainan miliknya."

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Yongguk. saking kerasnya tamparan itu, membuat kulit wajah Yongguk menjadi terlihat sangat merah.

Yongguk menyeringai. Jongup kalah.

Kekalahan terbesar Jongup yang kedua dihadapan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Yang kedua setelah Yongguk merebut Himchan dari pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yongguk tidak ingin itu terjadi. Dia tidak ingin bermusuhan dengan adiknya sendiri. Tamparan keras yang dilayangkan Jongup untuknya cukup membuatnya terpukul. Dia benar-benar sudah menyakiti hati adiknya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Yongguk teringat Himchan. Namja cantik namun misterius yang sudah sepenuhnya memenjarakan hatinya. Dia ingat pertama kalinya dia jatuh cinta pada namja cantik itu.

Namja yang tak lain adalah kekasih yang dicintai oleh adiknya.

Namja yang fotonya terpajang dengan anggun di figura emas dikamar Jongup.

Namja bernama Kim Himchan.

.

.

.

_"Jongup.. eodiya? Kau benar-benar sudah membuatku menunggu lama.." ujar seorang namja cantik pada kekasihnya di telepon. Sedangkan orang yang ada diseberang sana hanya tertawa mendengar suara manja kekasihnya itu._

**_"tunggu sebentar lagi Chagi.. sekretaris Jung benar-benar cerewet. Dia membuatku menandatangani banyak arsip hari ini.. kau mau bersabar sebentar lagi kan Chagi?"_**_ tanya kekasihnya dari ujung sana. Namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum mendengar kekasihnya itu membujuknya. Tanpa sadar namja cantik itu menganggukkan kepalanya._

_"Ne~ arasseo~ aku akan benar-benar marah kalau kau tidak jadi menjemputku.." ujarnya. Namja diseberang sana hanya tertawa menanggapi ancaman kekasihnya itu._

_"__**Ne chagi~~ aku pasti menjemputmu tuan putri~~" **_

_"YA!" namja cantik itu kemudian memutuskan hubungannya di telpon. _

_Namja cantik itu kemudian berjalan menuju balkon yang berada diluar jendela kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu jendela kaca tersebut dan menghirup aroma musim semi yang begitu menenangkan. Dia sangat menyukai musim semi, karena musim semilah yang mempertemukannya dengan Jongup._

_Himchan sangat mencintai namja itu. bagaimana Jongup memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut membuat Himchan sangat menyukai sentuhan dari namja tampan berambut coklat terang itu._

_Tak lama kemudian Himchan melihat sebuah mobil mewah keluaran eropa berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Himchan kemudian dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang datang ketika kaca mobil diturunkan. Himchan tersenyum simpul ketika dia menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Himchan bergegas turun menghampiri namja itu._

_Bagaikan sebuah gerakan slow motion ketika namja tampan yang berada di dalam mobil itu melihat Himchan keluar dari rumahnya. Mulai dari saat namja itu membuka pintu kemudian menguncinya, berjalan kearah mobilnya dan membuka pagar, kemudian mengunci pagar rumahnya dan membuka pintu mobil. Semuanya bagaikan sebuah gerakan lambat namun begitu harmonis. Dan Himchan adalah objek yang sangat menawan._

_"Maafkan aku karena lama menjemputmu Hime hyung.." ujar namja yang tak lain adalah Jongup. Himchan hanya tersenyum manis kearah namja itu._

_"Gwenchana, Jongup chagi.. yang penting aku bertemu denganmu dan kau menepati janji.." ujarnya riang. Jongup mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut halus Himchan yang berwarna hitam kelam._

_"tentu saja.. aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjiku padamu, tuan putriku tercinta.." janji Jongup._

_Namja itu kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang akan mereka tuju._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Jongup POV_**

_Aku senang sekali ketika orang-orang memandangku saat aku berjalan bersama Himchan hyung. Orang-orang itu selalu melontarkan decakan kagum ketika kami berjalan bersama. Ada rasa bangga dalam hatiku ketika aku menggenggam erat jemarinya._

_Aku tidak pernah merasa kami adalah pasangan yang tidak normal. Hei, semua orang berhak menentukan dengan siapa dia membagi kasih sayangnya kan? Dan dari sekian banyak orang yang menyukaiku, aku memilih Himchan hyung. Aku memilih namja sederhana yang sangat penyayang ini._

_Awalnya, ya.. aku ingat awalnya ketika aku memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan namja tinggi ini. dia begitu mempesona dimataku dan misterius. Dia tidak seperti yang lain, yang selalu berusaha menarik perhatianku dengan cara apapun. Himchan hyung berbeda. Aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Padahal aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa dengan sangat mudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang._

_Himchan hyung seperti candu yang sudah menyatu dengan darahku. Dia membuatku ketagihan berada berlama-lama disampingnya, memanjakannya, mendengar suara merdunya dan berbagi canda tawa dengannya. Sehari saja aku tidak mendengar suaranya, mungkin aku bisa sekarat. Ibarat keracunan, Himchan hyunglah yang menjadi penawarnya._

_"Apa yang kau lamunkan, chagi?" sepasang tangan dengan jari-jari yang indah melingkar di pinggangku. Sore itu kami sedang duduk berdua ditaman belakang rumahku yang begitu luas. aku senang mengajak Himchan hyung bersantai disini. Karena tempat ini begitu tenang dan karena ini juga merupakan tempat favoritku._

_"Tidak ada, Hime hyung. Aku hanya memikirkanmu.." jawabku. Aku merapatkan pelukannya dipinggangku. Himchan kemudian merapatkan dadanya ke punggungku. Hangat._

_"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku? Tidak cukupkah ada aku disini Jongup?" tanya Himchan hyung. Dia berbisik lirik di telingaku. Himchan hyung menggodaku._

_"Ada atau tidak ada kau, kau tidak akan bisa lari dari pikiranku. Kau tau, kau itu seperti sebuah kebiasaan untukku." Jawabku. Himchan hyung menyadarkan kepala dibahuku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang begitu teratur di bahuku._

_"Kebiasaan? Apa yang kau maksud dengan kebiasaan itu, Chagi?" tanyanya lagi. Himchan hyung sepertinya penasaran dengan apa yang aku maksud._

_"Kebiasaan itu adalah sesuatu yang sudah menyatu dengan diri kita. Seperti memakai pakaian, itu adalah kebiasaan. Kau tentu akan merasa aneh dan ada yang kurang jika kau tidak memakai pakaian kan? Begitupun kau untukku Hime hyung. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dan kurang jika tidak ada kau. Kau seperti pelengkap dalam hidupku. Kau menyempurnakan aku, hyung. Kau adalah kebiasaan yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari diriku." Jawabku panjang lebar. Himchan hyung melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Dia kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk disebelahku._

_Dan Himchan hyung lagi-lagi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku._

_"Aku senang mendengarnya, Jongup. Kau begitu jujur dan begitu baik karena mencintai namja sepertiku. Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu, Bang Jongup.." ujar Himchan hyung pelan, nyaris lirih. Aku kemudian merangkulkan lenganku di bahu Himchan hyung._

_"Berjanjilah hyung.. berjanjilah kau akan selalu berada disisiku. Karena aku tak akan bisa tanpamu hyung. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanku hyung.."_

_"Aku berjanji Jongup.."_

**_End Jongup POV_**

_._

_._

_._

**_Ketika sesuatu mendekati kesempurnaan_**

**_Selalu ada cara untuk mudah tergoyahkan…_**

**_Ranting pohon tak selalu diam.. angin tak selalu berhembus pelan.._**

**_Cabang yang begitu kokoh pun pasti akan patah dihantam badai.._**

**_Begitupun perasaan.._**

**_Yang tak ubahnya seperti sebuah selaput tipis.._**

**_Ketika tergores sedikit saja, semua tidak akan pernah sama lagi.._**

_Ya.. inilah awalnya.. ketika dia datang.. semuanya berubah dalam satu waktu.._

_"__**Aku sudah di Incheon, Jongup.. apakah kau begitu sibuk sampai melupakan kepulangan kakakmu ini?"**__ tanya seseorang yang sedang berbicara lewat telepon dengan Jongup._

_"Mianhae, Hyung.. tapi aku harus menghadiri rapat perusahaan lima menit lagi. Tidak ada cukup waktu untuk aku menjemputmu, Hyung. Bagaimana kalau aku minta kekasihku saja untuk menjemputmu?" tanya Jongup._

**_"Kau ini jahat sekali.. baiklah! Tapi kau taukan, aku tidak suka menunggu lama… pastikan kekasihmu menjemputku tepat waktu.. aku tunggu dia dalam waktu dua puluh menit.."_**_ ujar seseorang diseberang sana._

_"Kau cerewet sekali hyung.. baiklahh.. lima belas menit lagi kekasihku pasti sudah sampai di bandara.." _

**_"arasseo! Aku tunggu, Jongup-aah.."_**

_Jongup mengetik pesan pada Himchan untuk menjemput kakak laki-lakinya yang hari ini pulang dari Amerika. Kakaknya baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan S2 nya di University of Colombo. Dan sekaranglah saatnya kakaknya pulang dan menempati jabatannya di perusahaan milik ayah mereka tersebut._

_Orang tua Jongup sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat. sekarang tinggal Jongup dan kakak laki-laki satu-satunya lah yang mengurus perusahaan besar milik ayah mereka._

_Setelah mengirim pesan pada Himchan, Jongup merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh mengusik hatinya. Seperti sebuah perasaan tidak nyaman karena menyuruh kekasihnya itu menjemput hyungnya. Namun Jongup mengabaikannya karena dia harus berkonsentrasi penuh pada rapat perusahaan yang sebentar lagi harus dia hadiri._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Himchan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bagian penjemputan kedatangan luar negeri di bandara Incheon. Namun namja berambut hitam kelam itu tidak menemukan sosok yang cirri-cirinya tadi dijelaskan oleh kekasihnya itu._

_Himchan menghela nafas.. pasalnya dia tidak mengenal seperti apa sosok kakak kandung Jongup. Jongup sendiri juga tidak pernah memperkenalkan sosok kakak kandungnya pada Himchan._

_Himchan mengirimkan pesan singkatnya pada Jongup. Namja itu lupa bahwa saat ini ponsel Jongup pasti dimatikan karena rapat perusahaan. Himchan kemudian menghela nafas. Dia memilih duduk di kursi panjang tidak jauh dari gerbang kedatangan._

_"Maaf.. apakah benar kau Himchan?" tanya seseorang pada Himchan setelah dia menepuk pelan pundak namja berambut hitam itu. Himchan kontan menoleh dan terlihat dihadapannya sesosok namja bertubuh tinggi dan bersuara berat yang wajahnya kurang lebih mirip dengan Jongup._

_"Iya.. aku Himchan. Kau pasti kakak Jongup kan? Bang Yongguk?" tanya Himchan. Himchan sedikit terhipnotis dengan tatapan mata Yongguk yang begitu tajam. Tatapan mata itu seakan menghanyutkan dirinya untuk jatuh ke sebuah tempat bernama pesona. Ya, pesona seorang Bang Yongguk._

_"Ah! Kau benar.. aku Yongguk! kau pasti kekasih Jongup. Senang bertemu denganmu.." jawab Yongguk. namja jangkung itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan kearah Himchan._

_"Senang bertemu, Yongguk-ssi. kalau begitu, mari aku antar kau ke rumahmu.." ajak Himchan. _

_Dan pertama kalinya lah Himchan merasakan perasaan yang sedikit berbeda untuk orang selain Jongup. Perasaan yang sedikit aneh untuk namja yang bernama Bang Yongguk._

_Hari-hari Jongup dan Himchan menjadi sedikit berbeda semenjak kehadiran Yongguk. baik Jongup atau Himchan tidak menyadari itu. mungkin karena intensitas pertemuan mereka yang masih sama seperti dulu. Namun ada sesuatu yang terusik di antara mereka. Perasaan Himchan yang sedikit terombang-ambing karena kehadiran Yongguk._

_Himchan semakin sering berkunjung ke rumah Jongup semenjak kepulangan Yongguk ke Seoul. Namja itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah Jongup sekarang ini. Jongup sedikitpun tidak menaruh curiga pada kehadiran Himchan yang begitu rutin di rumahnya. Namja itu justru menganggap Himchan membiasakan diri dengan tempat tinggalnya dan sudah menganggap Himchan sebagai bagian dari rumahnya._

_"Jongup-ah, aku bosan.. aku ingin sekali jalan-jalan.." ujar Yongguk membuka pembicaraan saat mereka bertiga sedang makan siang bersama di ruang makan. Jongup sedang sibuk dengan gadgetnya sementara Himchan menyuapi namja itu. Yongguk sedikit iri melihat kemesraan adiknya dan kekasihnya._

_"Bagaimana ya hyung, aku sedang sibuk.. sebentar lagi kan kau akan memegang andil juga di perusahaan kita. Aku harus mengurus segala macamnya termasuk kedudukanmu nanti. Bagaimana kalau Hime hyung saja yang menemanimu, hyung.." usul Jongup. Himchan sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit senang mendengar ini._

_"Adikku menyuruh kekasihnya untuk menemani hyungnya jalan-jalan.. hmmm.. baiklahh.. Aku akan pergi dengan Himchan.. tapi…" nada Yongguk sedikit mengantung. Himchan merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. namja itu seperti menunggu hasil eksekusi._

_"Tapi apa hyung?" tanya Jongup. _

_"Tapi apa kau tidak takut nantinya aku akan merebut Himchan dari sisimu?" tanya Yongguk gamang. Dia tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu, namun dorongan kuat dari dalam dirinya lah yang membuatnya harus mengatakan itu._

_"Tentu saja tidak. Kau bukan tipe orang yang senang merusak kebahagiaan orang lain kan hyung? Lagi pula aku percaya padamu. Kau tidak akan merebut Hime hyung dari sisiku. Ingat, Hime hyung milikku Hyung.." ujar Jongup. Himchan yang sedari tadi hanya diam, merasakan hawa berat menyelimuti dirinya. Rasa percaya Jongup entah kenapa sedikit membebaninya saat ini. _

_Dan setelah ini akan menjadi sebuah penyesalan besar untuk Jongup karena keputusannya saat ini._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Angin semilir itu memang berhembus pelan.._**

**_Ya begitu pelan dan menyejukkan.. _**

**_Tapi jangan disangka tak bisa timbulkan amukan badai yang dahsyat.._**

**_Badai yang memporakporandakan.._**

**_Badai yang menghancurkan.. menjadikan kepingan-kepingan.._**

**_Memecah belah sebuah tali kokoh.. _**

**_Menjadikannya butiran tanpa sisa…_**

**_Hanya serpihan…_**

_Semakin hari, Yongguk dan Himchan semakin dekat. Bahkan tanpa Himchan sadari, kedudukan Jongup dihatinya mulai tergeser dengan adanya Yongguk. Begitupun Yongguk. sama halnya dengan Jongup, Himchan sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya saat ini. padahal belum genap dua minggu semenjak kepulangan Yongguk ke Seoul._

_Jongup belum menyadarinya, walaupun namja itu merasakan ada yang berubah dalam hubungan mereka bertiga. Namun Jongup terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkannya. Waktunya untuk bertemu dengan Himchan juga tidak banyak. Biasanya dia bisa menghabiskan waktu 4-5 jam bersama Himchan, namun saat ini mereka hanya bisa bertemu saat jam makan siang. Pekerjaan benar-benar menyita waktunya._

_Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongup, Himchan dan Yongguk sering menghabiskan waktu berdua di apartemen pribadi milik Yongguk yang dibelinya minggu lalu. Yongguk membeli apartemen mewah itu atas pilihan Himchan karena namja itu tidak nyaman berada di rumah besar peninggalan orang tuanya itu. namja itu lebih terbiasa tinggal di apartemen ketimbang rumah mewah dengan banyak pelayan. Dia merasa tidak bebas._

_Belum ada pernyataan apapun yang terucap dari bibir keduanya. Baik Yongguk maupun Himchan. Namun mata mereka mengatakan dengan jelas. Sentuhan-sentuhan yang mereka ciptakan ketika bersama, lebih dari sekedar kakak dan calon adik ipar. _

_"Apakah kita boleh seperti ini Bang?" tanya Himchan saat dia sedang beristirahat di apartemen Yongguk. namja itu baru saja selesai menemani Jongup makan siang. Setelah itu dia langsung bergegas pergi menuju apartemen Yongguk._

_"Tentu saja selama tidak ada yang melihatnya." Bisik Yongguk ditelinga Himchan. Bukan masalah Himchan sekarang sedang berada di apartemen Yongguk, tapi posisi mereka berdua saat ini. Himchan duduk diatas pangkuan Yongguk sementara namja itu memeluk pinggangnya. Himchan mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Yongguk. posisi yang sangat tidak biasa untuk dua orang yang dikatakan memiliki hubungan sebatas Kakak dan calon adik ipar._

_Yongguk mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Himchan. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Himchan._

_"Bang.. aku memikirkannya.. bagaimana bisa perasaanku begitu cepat berubah.. aku sudah merasakan ada yang berbeda ketika aku bersamamu.." lirih Himchan. Yongguk mendengarnya. Ucapan lirih Himchan berserta detak jantungnya._

_"Begitupun aku Hime. Aku tidak menyangka akan jatuh cinta pada kekasih adikku sendiri. Bolehkah aku menyalahkanmu yang begitu mempesona Hime?" tanya Yongguk pelan. Himchan tertawa mendengarnya. Ada semacam kelegaan dihatinya mendengar pertanyaan Yongguk tersebut._

_"Kau boleh menyalahkan ku Bang. dan akupun akan menyalahkanmu karena kau sudah menggoda kekasih orang lain.." kekehnya. Yongguk mendongakkan kepalanya memandang wajah Himchan. Begitu menawan untuknya. Hening, senyap sekejap. Entah siapa yang memulai memperkecil jarak diantara mereka hingga akhirnya dua bibir indah itu bersatu. Bertautan saling menjawab perasaan satu sama lain._

_Himchan sudah menyerahkan setengah hatinya untuk Yongguk._

**_Kami bukan orang yang mudah diperbudak perasaan.._**

**_Namun emosi yang bergejolak ketika tak bersama begitu besar.._**

**_Lalu keegoisan perlahan menjadi raja.._**

**_Teguh merajai hati yang telah teracuni dusta.._**

**_Ketika cinta lain bersambut.._**

**_Apakah harus menghapuskan jejak yang lama kemudian menggantikannya?_**

_Dan Jongup akhirnya benar-benar sadar. Hubungannya dengan Himchan semakin jauh. Himchan menciptakan jarak yang lumayan jelas untuk Jongup. Membuat namja berambut coklat terang itu akhirnya bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

_Jongup berusaha menghubungi ponsel Himchan namun sang pemilik tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya. Sang pemilik tidak mengabaikannya. Namun sang pemilik saat ini sedang berada pada puncak kenikmatan duniawinya. Puncak kenikmatan dirinya akan sentuhan intim yang ditujukan Yongguk untuk tubuhnya._

_Himchan sedang berada dalam pelukan hangat dan cumbu mesra Yongguk. _

_._

_._

_Jongup pulang ke rumah dengan langkah gamang. Dia cemas memikirkan Himchan yang sudah tiga hari ini tidak dia dengar kabarnya. Himchan seperti menghilang di telan bumi. Jongup memang baru pulang dari perjalanan dinasnya. Dia bersyukur karena telah menyelesaikan semuanya dan berharap dapat menjalin kasih mesra kembali dengan Himchan. _

_Jongup sangat merindukan Himchan hyungnya. Himchan hyungnya yang saat ini sedang berada dipelukan hangat orang lain yang tak lain adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri._

_"Dimana Yongguk Hyung, Pak Lee?" tanya Jongup pada pelayan setengah baya yang sudah bekerja hampir dua puluh tahun di rumah mewahnya itu. _

_"Oh Tuan muda Jongup.. Tuan muda Yongguk tentu saja saat ini sedang berada di apartemen miliknya, Tuan.." jawab pelayan setengah baya itu._

_"Hyung di apartemen? Sejak kapan?" tanya Jongup._

_"Tuan muda sudah tinggal di apartemennya sejak dua minggu yang lalu Tuan. Beliau berkata pada saya bahwa beliau lebih senang tinggal di apartemen. Beliau tidak biasa tinggal di rumah besar dengan banyak sekali pelayan seperti ini, Tuan muda.." jelas pelayan itu. Jongup mengerutkan keningnya. Itu bukan suatu hal yang masuk akal untuknya. Pasalnya Jongup tau Yongguk adalah orang yang sangat malas mengurusi urusan rumah tangga sendirian._

_"Oh begitu.. baiklah kalau seperti itu Pak Lee.. terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Pak Lee…"_

_"Sama-sama Tuan muda.. saya permisi dulu…"_

_'ini aneh.. apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan Yongguk hyung.. aku harus menyusul ke apartemennya. Pak Lee atau sekretaris Yoo pasti tau dimana tempat tinggal Yongguk hyung saat ini..' Batinnya._

_Jongup merasakan ada perasaan yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Seperti perasaan yang tidak nyaman dan sebuah firasat buruk. Namja itu kemudian dengan cepat menghubungi sekretaris Yoo._

_"Halo sekretaris Yoo. Ini aku, Bang Jongup…"_

_._

_._

_._

_Suara gemerisik air yang mengalir deras dari pancuran shower terdengar samar dari luar kamar sebuah apartemen mewah. tidak hanya suara pancuran air, namun desahan-desahan juga ikut terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi itu. sebuah adegan mesra dari dua orang insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara._

_Tanpa diketahui oleh kedua orang yang sedang berada ditengah-tengah kenikmatannya untuk kesekian kalinya itu, seorang namja jangkung berambut coklat terang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen itu. entah bagaimana sang pemilik bisa begitu ceroboh, pintu depan apartemen itu tidak terkunci dan tidak tertutup rapat. Apakah sebuah keberuntungan untuk namja tinggi itu, dia membuka pintu apartemen itu kemudian masuk ke dalam._

_'kenapa begitu sepi?' batinnya._

_Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri ke dalam apartemen tersebut. Logikanya namja tersebut memang sangat tidak sopan, tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya. Pasalnya selama ini hyung kandungnya itu sedikit mencurigakan._

_Namja jangkung itu mendengar suara pancuran air yang tercipta dari shower dibalik pintu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya itu kamar hyungnya. Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju pintu kayu bercat coklat muda itu._

_Suara pancuran air sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Namja jangkung itu kemudian meraih kenop pintu itu kemudian memutarnya. _

**_Klek!_**

_Pintu terbuka._

_Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat pemandangan yang langsung terpampang untuknya ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka._

_Dua orang yang dikenalnya sedang berperang lidah. Namja tampan yang berlilitkan handuk dipinggangnya merangkul erat sambil berperang lidah dengan namja berambut hitam yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun saat itu. butiran-butiran air menetes dari rambut mereka yang basah dan menyusuri tubuh sempurna mereka berdua._

_Dia tercengang. Jongup tercengang melihatnya._

_"HIME HYUNG! YONGGUK HYUNG…!"_

.

.

.

Jongup terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia memimpikan tentang hari itu lagi. Hari dimana dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri pengkhianatan dua orang yang sangat di percayainya.

Jongup menghidupkan lampu kamarnya kemudian memandang figura besar di dinding kamarnya. pandangannya menerawang. Entah sampai kapan dia akan terus bertahan dengan luka hatinya ini. dadanya semakin merasa nyeri ketika dia mengingat setiap moment indahnya dengan Himchan.

Jam dinding di kamar menunjukkan pukul satu lebih tiga puluh menit. Itu artinya belum ada dua jam namja itu terlelap. Satu hal yang sangat dibenci oleh Jongup, tidur. karena tidurlah yang membuatnya kembali dihantui mimpi buruk tentang pengkhianatan Himchan.

Jongup meraih album foto yang ada di rak kecil tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Dia membuka album lamanya. Terpampang dengan jelas foto-fotonya bersama Himchan. Foto yang diambil sendiri di studionya dan beberapa tempat yang pernah dikunjunginya bersama Himchan. Foto-foto yang menunjukkan kemesraannya pada namja berambut hitam kelam itu.

Tanpa sadar butiran Kristal bening jatuh mengalir di pipinya. Jongup meneteskan air matanya mengingat kenangan terindahnya bersama Himchan. Dadanya begitu sesak, jantungnya sakit sekali. Himchan bahkan belum tentu memikirkannya dan menangisinya seperti ini.

Jongup merasa seperti orang bodoh dengan kondisinya yang sekarang. namun bagaimanapun, dalam hatinya masih menyimpan cinta yang begitu besar untuk Himchan. Untuk kekasih yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan termenung dikamarnya. Malam ini namja itu tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Hampa.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Sesuatu yang telah lama ditinggalkannya dan dikuncinya rapat-rapat semenjak kehadiran Yongguk. sesosok bayangan yang pernah singgah dan mengisi ruang hatinya itu tersamarkan dalam benaknya. Kemudian hadir begitu jelas melalui alam bawah sadar pikirannya.

Sesosok bayangan yang kemudian semakin jelas tervisualisasi dalam pikirannya. Bayangan orang yang sudah selama lima tahun dicintainya dulu. Jongup.

Himchan awalnya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan berpaling pada Yongguk. Himchan memang tidak sengaja terjebak dalam pesona Yongguk kemudian menikmatinya. Dia tidak sadar hingga akhirnya dia telah menyerahkan semuanya pada namja tampan itu. jiwa dan raganya, hatinya. Kemudian dengan mudahnya dia membuang Jongup dan semua kenangan tentang mereka berdua.

Himchan menghela nafas berat. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah laci paling bawah dimeja nakasnya itu. laci yang tidak pernah disentuhnya lagi. Laci yang terisi penuh tentang Jongup.

Dengan malas Himchan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Namja itu kemudian berjalan menuju laci yang berisi kenangan tentang Jongup. Himchan kemudian membukanya dan mengambil beberapa album dari sana. Album fotonya dengan Jongup.

Namja bersurai hitam itu tersenyum miris. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan orang sebaik dan setulus Jongup. Bahkan saat namja itu menemukan penghianatannya pun dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jongup menamparnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongup memaki dirinya.

Padahal namja itu sangat sabar.

Namja itu terlalu baik untuk sekedar membentak dirinya.

Tapi Jongup melanggar batas dirinya sendiri karena kebodohan Himchan.

Demi Yongguk yang belum lama dikenalnya.

Bukankah cinta itu egois? Tidak! Himchan tidak pernah berpikir cinta itu egois. Himchan tidak pernah menganggap cinta itu buta. Cinta itu tulus dan murni baginya.

Tapi dia dan Yongguk lah yang egois.

Dengan mengatasnamakan cinta.

.

.

.

Zelo menggantikan posisi Yongguk yang sementara ini masih kosong di perusahaan. Sebenarnya Jongup tidak mau itu terjadi. Namun Yongguk sudah memilih jalannya sendiri. Melepaskan sesuatu yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya di perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh orang tua mereka untuk mereka berdua.

Hari itu Jongup menggelar rapat dengan seluruh direksi dan kepala bagian perusahaan untuk mengumumkan pergantian posisi dari Yongguk kepada Zelo. Wajah Jongup sangat pucat karena sudah seminggu ini namja itu tidak bisa tidur.

Bukan tidak bisa tidur, tapi tidak mau tidur.

Dia tidak ingin memejamkan matanya dan terlelap karena dia takut mimpi itu menghantuinya.

Dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan tentang hari itu.

Konsentrasi Jongup terpecah ditengah jalan. Namja itu merasa dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan. Jantungnya bedegup kencang.

"Zelo, bisakah kau gantikan aku berbicara sebentar? Kepalaku sedikit pusing.." ujar Jongup pada Zelo yang sedang serius memperhatikannya. Terus terang Zelo juga sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jongup. Terlebih lagi ketika namja mungil itu melihat wajah Jongup saat dia tiba dikantor. Wajah yang sangat pucat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jongup hyung? Baiklah, sebaiknya kau duduk dulu dan minum.." jawab Zelo.

Namun belum beberapa detik namja itu berjalan kearah kursinya, tiba-tiba pandangannya kabur dan sekelilingnya menggelap.

Jongup pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakit..**

**Gelap…**

**Aku menemukan sebuah ujung..**

**Tapi..**

**Cahaya apa yang menjemput? **

**Kenapa begitu menyilaukan?**

**Beritau aku.. bisikkan aku apa itu…**

"Apakah anda keluarga dari tuan Bang?" tanya seorang dokter pada Zelo ketika namja itu membawa Jongup ke rumah sakit.

"Iya, saya sepupunya dokter. Choi Zelo." jawab Zelo.

"Dimana orang tuanya atau kakak kandungnya?" tanya Dokter itu lagi.

"Dia sudah tidak punya orang tua, dok. Dia juga tidak punya kakak. Saya satu-satunya keluarganya." Jawab Zelo lagi.

"Begini, saudara anda terkena penyakit jantung akibat pola tidur yang tidak benar selama ini. dia sepertinya hanya tidur kurang dari dua jam setiap hari. Bahkan seperti yang saya perkirakan dia tidak tidur beberapa hari belakangan ini. jika ini terus berlangsung, mungkin bisa berakibat kematian. Oleh karena itu, tolong Zelo-ssi memperhatikan pola tidur dari Tuan Bang." Jelas dokter pada Zelo. Sementara itu Zelo hanya termenung mendengar penjelasan dokter.

"Jantung tuan Bang akhir-akhir ini sering mengalami rasa nyeri dibagian dada dan denyut jantung yang abnormal, oleh karena itu penting bagi Zelo-ssi untuk memperhatikan dan memperbaiki pola tidurnya serta membantu tuan Bang agar tidak stress. Dia bisa terkena serangan jantung kapan saja." Lanjut dokter.

Zelo mengangguk pelan. Dia tidak menyangka Jongup bisa terkena penyakit jantung setelah apa yang menimpanya belakangan ini.

"Baiklah, terima kasih dokter. Saya permisi dulu." Zelo kemudian meninggalkan ruangan dokter tersebut dan berjalan menuju kamar Jongup. Tidak ada hal lain yang membuat sepupunya sekarang menjadi seperti itu selain menyangkut tentang Himchan dan Yongguk. Kepergian Himchan benar-benar membuat pola tidur dan stress yang dialami Jongup menjadi semakin kacau. Ditambah lagi masalah perusahaan.

Zelo mendorong pintu kamar Jongup kemudian terlihatlah sosok namja tampan yang sedang terbaring lemah diranjang kamar rawat tersebut.

'kasihan sekali kau, Jongup hyung..' Batin Zelo. Tangan mungilnya mengelus pelan surai coklat muda Jongup.

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh, Jongup.." gumam Zelo.

.

.

**PRANGGGGG!**

Himchan memecahkan cangkir pemberian Jongup saat namja itu membereskan perabot dapurnya. Himchan merasakan dadanya sesak. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu. Namun kali ini namja bersurai hitam itu justru mencemaskan Jongup.

Himchan menekan nomor kontak di ponselnya.

**"Nomor yang anda tuju sementara tidak dapat dihubungi, cobalah beberapa saat lagi atau tinggalkan pesan anda setelah nada berikut.."**

Namja bersurai hitam itu makin tidak tenang. Baru kali ini dia mencemaskan Jongup setelah beberapa bulan belakangan meninggalkan namja itu. Himchan takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jongup.

"Bang, dimana kau?" tanya Himchan melalui ponselnya ketika dia menghubungi Yongguk. namja itu menghubungi kekasihnya setelah dia mencoba menghubungi nomor Jongup.

**"Aku sedang melihat rumah baru kita Hime. Ada apa?"** tanya Yongguk di seberang sana.

"Bang, entah kenapa aku mencemaskan keadaan Jongup. Sepertinya ada hal buruk yang menimpanya.." jawab Himchan.

**"Eh? Tumben sekali kau mencemaskannya?"** nada bicara Yongguk berubah dingin. Dia tidak suka mendengar kekasihnya mencemaskan orang lain. Padahal sebenarnya Himchan bukan sepenuhnya kekasihnya. Himchan masih jadi kekasih adiknya.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh mencemaskannya? Dia juga masih kekasihku Bang. dan saat ini aku sedang mencemaskan kekasihku!" Jawab Himchan. Nada bicaranya menjadi sedikit meninggi, karena namja itu benar-benar mencemaskan Jongup.

**"Kekasih katamu? Kau bahkan tak pernah lagi menyebut namanya Hime.."** ujar Yongguk masih dengan nada dingin.

"Ayolah Bang.. tolong kali ini saja aku ingin bertemu dengan Jongup. Mungkin setelah itu aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.." bujuk Himchan. Nada bicaranya melunak. Perasaannya semakin tak menentu.

**"Baiklah Hime. Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Jongup.."** ujar Yongguk. dia benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar nada memohon dari Himchan.

"Tapi nomornya tidak aktif. Tadi aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya Bang.."

**"Aku akan menelpon pak Lee.."**

.

.

.

Himchan berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit tempat Jongup dirawat. Namja itu benar-benar syok setelah Yongguk menelponnya dan memberitahukan bahwa Jongup dirawat di rumah sakit karena sakit jantung.

Yongguk menghubungi pak Lee dan namja setengah baya itu menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan Jongup tepat setelah Zelo memberitahunya. Yongguk juga syok mendengar keadaan adiknya dari pak Lee. Namun Yongguk tidak berada di Seoul. Oleh karena itu namja itu buru-buru menelpon Himchan.

Himchan mencari kamar dimana Jongup di rawat. Namja itu menemukannya kemudian membuka pelan pintu kamar Jongup.

.

.

.

"Zelo.. aku dimana?" tanya Jongup ketika namja itu sadarkan diri. Zelo duduk disamping tempat tidurnya dan menggenggam erat tangan Jongup.

"Kau di rumah sakit Jongup hyung.." jawab Zelo. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan pucat, namun tidak sebanding dengan wajah lemah dan pucat Jongup yang sudah seperti tidak dialiri darah.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini Zelo-yah? Aduh, dadaku sakit sekali.." lirih Jongup. Bahkan untuk bicara pun dia tidak mampu.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak hyung. Kau hanya terlalu lelah dan kurang tidur. hei kenapa pola tidurmu jelek sekali?" tanya Zelo. Mendengar pertanyaan Zelo, namja itu hanya memandang langit-langit kamar rawatnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Hening. Itulah yang saat ini menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Aku takut untuk terpejam Zelo-yah.. mimpi buruk itu.. mimpi buruk tentang Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung.." lirih Jongup. Sangat lirih dan menyayat hati. Zelo sangat iba dan prihatin dengan keadaan sepupunya itu.

"Kau masih memikirkannya, hyung?" tanya Zelo. Jongup mengangguk pelan.

"Kau bahkan masih memikirkan dia yang sudah menyakitimu dan membuangmu. Mengabaikan perasaanmu! Apa yang kau pikirkan Jongup? Kenapa kau sampai menyiksa dirimu seperti ini!?" nada Zelo sedikit meninggi. Dia kasihan melihat sepupunya ini namun dia juga kesal. Dia kesal karena Jongup begitu bodoh sampai mengabaikan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku terlalu mencintai Himchan hyung, Zelo-yah.. Himchan hyung adalah hidupku.." lirih Jongup.

"Tapi kau bukan lagi hidupnya, Hyung! Pikirkanlah kebahagianmu sendiri. Himchan hyung sudah cukup bahagia bersama Yongguk hyung!"

"Aku tau Zelo.. tapi aku sangat mencintainya.."

"Hyung, ini benar-benar bodoh. Kau bodoh!" nada bicara Zelo berubah lirih. Dia sangat iba pada Jongup, pada perasaan cinta Jongup untuk Himchan.

Air mata mengalir deras dari pipi Zelo. Dia sangat menyayangi saudara sepupunya itu. bagaimana tidak, dia dan Jongup memang tumbuh bersama. Baik Jongup maupun Zelo memang saling membagi kasih sayang dan isi hati satu sama lain. Karena itulah, melihat Jongup yang begitu terluka, Zelo juga bisa merasakan seperti apa rasa sakitnya.

"Himchan hyung tidak boleh melihatmu seperti ini Jongup hyung. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Himchan hyung bersenang-senang diatas penderitaanmu.." gumam Zelo.

.

.

.

.

Terlambat.

Semuanya terlambat. hanya beberapa saat setelah Zelo bergumam, Himchan berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat Jongup.

Dia mendengarnya. Himchan mendengarnya karena tempat itu begitu hening. Suara Zelo yang seperti hembusan angin itu terdengar jelas di telinga Himchan. Isakan kecilnya menyayat hati Himchan.

Pintu itu terbuka. Pelan. Sehingga baik Zelo maupun Jongup tidak menyadarinya.

Karena Zelo berdiri di membelakangi tirai yang menutupi tempat tidur Jongup. Dan karena Zelo berdiri membelakangi pintu yang di buka Himchan.

Himchan melihatnya. Jelas sekali. walaupun masih terhalang oleh tirai. Wajah Jongup yang sangat pucat mengusik perasaan Himchan. Dia iba. Iba pada seseorang yang selama ini dia abaikan keberadaannya. Iba pada seseorang yang tempo lalu pernah dicintainya.

Dadanya sesak melihat bagaimana mirisnya penampilan Jongup saat ini. wajah tampannya begitu tirus. Rona kebahagiannya memudar. Mata yang selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan itu tak lagi menampakkan cahayanya. Inilah yang telah diperbuat Himchan. Ini semua akibat 'kejahatannya' meninggalkan Jongup.

Jongup menoleh kearah tempat dimana Zelo duduk. Tepat beberapa sentimeter di belakang Zelo, Himchan berdiri.

Dua obsidian itu bertemu. Iris coklat tua bertemu dengan iris hazel yang tidak lagi memancarkan cahaya itu.

Air mata kemudian mengalir deras dari iris hazel itu. air mata Jongup tumpah.

.

.

.

"Kau masih berani menampakkan dirimu disini, Kim Himchan?" Sinis. Nada bicara Zelo sangat sinis. Dia tidak menyangka Himchan bisa menemukan sepupunya.

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan aku berdua saja dengan Jongup, Choi Zelo?" tanya Himchan. Dingin. Nada bicaranya dingin. Zelo mendelik. Mata sipit melotot kearah Himchan.

"Kau ingin aku meninggalkan kalian hanya berdua? Jangan bermimpi, hyung!"

Hening sejenak. Terdengar hembusan nafas berat. Dari Jongup.

"Tolong.. lah.. Zelo.." mohon Jongup terbata. Lagi, Zelo begitu iba. Bahkan disaat seperti ini pun sepupunya bisa memohon untuk orang yang sudah menyakiti hati dan jiwanya.

"Tapi hyung.."

"Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk bicara dengan Hime hyung. Setelah ini aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi. Tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, Zelo. Aku juga sudah lelah." Lirih. Sangat lirih. Himchan merasakan dadanya sesak mendengar kalimat ini terucap dari bibir Jongup. Dia mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Bagaimanapun juga, kondisi Jongup mengguncang perasaanya.

Zelo paham. Namun ada firasat aneh dalam dirinya. Namja itu berjalan kearah Jongup kemudian memeluknya. Bukannya terkejut, Jongup justru membalas pelukan Zelo dan mengelus pelan punggung namja tinggi itu.

"Aku mengerti Jongup hyung. Aku mengerti. Berjanjilah padaku setelah ini kau akan hidup bahagia. Tanpa Himchan hyung. Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu." Isak Zelo.

Himchan tidak mengerti apa yang kedua orang itu bicarakan. Otaknya sudah lumpuh untuk berpikir. Himchan hanya berpikir, mungkin setelah ini Jongup akan pergi meninggalkan Korea dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi untuk bertemu dengannya.

Zelo kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongup. Namja mungil itu keluar dari kamar itu dengan isak tangis tertahan. Dia hanya melewati Himchan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah namja itu.

"Hyung…" lirih Jongup.

Himchan hanya terdiam memandangnya datar. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" tanya Jongup.

Pertanyaan ini sedikit membuat Himchan tersentak. Namun setenang mungkin namja mungil itu mencoba menjawabnya.

"Ya Jongup. Aku bahagia." Jawabnya singkat.

Jongup tersenyum lemah. Tanpa Himchan menjawabnya namja itu juga sudah mengetahuinya. Wajah dan matanya sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya. Karena kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga Hime hyung." Lirihnya.

Jantung Himchan berdetak cepat. Dia tidak paham apa maksud Jongup.

"Aku lega. Yongguk hyung memperlakukanmu lebih baik dari aku. Yongguk hyung begitu menyayangi dan menjagamu. Kau bahkan sangat nyaman dengannya. Aku senang. Setidaknya aku melihatmu dalam keadaan yang sangat baik.

Walaupun aku tidak rela melepasmu untuk Yongguk hyung, aku harus. Kau begitu menghargai perasaanku, aku tau itu. Kau masih mencintaiku kan Hime hyung? Ah, tidak perlu menjawabnya. Tanpa kau jawab aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau masih mau membiarkanku menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku. Tidak masalah.

Selama ini aku hidup dengan cinta darimu hyung. Setelah cinta yang diberikan Tuhan untukku dan cinta yang diberikan kedua orang tuaku maupun Yongguk hyung padaku. Tapi kau berbeda. Kau membuatku menjadi Jongup yang lain. Jongup yang lebih hidup. Aku yang sangat bahagia walaupun kematian kedua orang tuaku yang sempat membuatku sangat terpukul itu sempat membuat duka yang mendalam dihatiku. Kau tetap menyemangatiku.."

Jongup terbatuk pelan. Dadanya begitu sesak ketika bicara.

"Membuatmu bertemu Yongguk hyung adalah kesalahanku.. membiarkanmu terus bersamanya adalah kebodohanku. Aku mempercayai kalian, tapi kalian menghianatinya. Aku terpukul saat itu sampai aku bisa berlaku kasar padamu. Aku minta maaf hyung. Aku minta maaf karena telah menamparmu.."

Jongup terbatuk lagi. Kali ini Himchan tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Kristal bening itu mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Aku sempat berpikir kalian begitu egois, tertawa diatas sakit hatiku. Aku tidak pernah menganggap itu hal yang benar. Bukankah mencintai seseorang itu membuat kita menjadi egois? Aku juga begitu egois hyung, karena memaksakan hatiku untuk terus mencintaimu. Padahal aku tau, kau sudah melupakan cintamu untukku.

Aku terlalu berharap. Hingga detik inipun masih. Aku masih mengharapkan kehadiranmu, Kim Himchan. Dan sepertinya Tuhan menjawab doa dihatiku, kau hadir. Hei, bolehkah aku melihatmu tersenyum?" lirih Jongup. Dia tersenyum lemah kearah Himchan.

Himchan tidak dapat menahan isakannya mendengar kata-kata Jongup. Namun namja manis itu kemudian memaksakan dirinya tersenyum untuk Jongup. Jongup meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah hyung. Tapi sudah terlanjur, kau sudah melihatnya. Maafkan aku, kau bukan barang taruhan tapi Yongguk hyung memang sudah memenangkanmu dariku. Sekali lagi aku lega karena kau begitu bahagia dengannya. Hime hyung, katakan padaku kau mencintai Yongguk hyung.."

Himchan tertegun. Sekali lagi namja itu tidak paham dengan apa yang diinginkan Jongup.

Dan tepat setelah Jongup meminta Himchan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Yongguk, Yongguk sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat Jongup.

"Katakanlah hyung.. aku ingin mendengarnya.." nada bicara Jongup semakin lemah dan lirih.

"Aku.. mencintai.. Yongguk.." ujar Himchan dengan diselingi isakan yang sejak tadi sudah tertahan.

Jongup tersenyum. Namja itu kemudian melihat kearah pintu tempat dimana Yongguk berdiri.

"Hyung.. berjanjilah padaku kau akan menjaga Hime hyung. Berjanjilah untuk membahagiakan Hime hyung, hyung.. untukku…" lirih Jongup.

Namun Yongguk mendengarnya dengan jelas. Namja itu tertegun. Dia paham dengan segala permintaan Jongup.

"Aku berjanji.." ujarnya singkat.

Jongup tersenyum damai kearah Yongguk kemudian bergantian tersenyum pada Himchan. Tidak lama kemudian pandangan itu menggelap. Namun masih dengan senyum manis yang terukir dibibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

**Tidak ada jiwa yang kekal.. di hadapan Tuhan..**

**Namun cinta..**

**Cinta tidak akan pernah pudar meskipun jiwa itu telah pergi..**

**Meskipun raga tak lagi bersatu dengan jiwa..**

**Cinta itu akan terus kekal abadi..**

**Dalam bentuk lain.. **

**Dalam penyampaian yang lain..**

**Selama cinta itu masih dijaga..**

**Selama cinta it uterus menjadi cinta yang tulus dan suci..**

**Cinta akan tetap kekal dan abadi….**

Hujan gerimis lembut mengiringi pemakaman seseorang. Pemakaman Bang Jongup. Zelo sedari tadi sibuk menyusun rangkaian bunga yang diberikan orang-orang untuk pemakaman namja tampan bersurai coklat terang itu.

Tidak ada tangisan keluar dari bibir mungil Zelo. Rumah sakitlah tempat terakhir kalinya dia menangis. Saat dia untuk terakhir kalinya memeluk tubuh Jongup.

Satu persatu orang meninggalkan tempat pemakaman. hujan yang dari tadi hanya berupa rinai halus, kini berlomba menumpahkan airnya dengan begitu deras ke bumi ini.

Zelo kemudian beranjak meninggalkan makam Jongup yang mulai basah karena tetesan hujan. Namun tidak dengan namja bersurai hitam yang sedari tadi betah berdiri melihat makam mantan kekasihnya. berjuta perasaan bersalah bersarang dihatinya.

Hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya yang masih setia berdiri dihadapan pusara putih itu. air mata bahkan sudah tidak sanggup mengalir lagi. Dia tidak pantas menangisi kepergian Jongup. Kepergiaan orang yang sangat mencintainya.

Sepasang tangan lain melingkari tubuh itu. Yongguk memeluk Himchan. Dia menguatkan hati kekasihnya. Walau bagaimanapun, Himchan juga milik mendiang adiknya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hime.." bisik Yongguk pelan.

Himchan mengangguk. Namja itu kemudian meletakkan buket mawar putih yang sedari tadi di genggamnya diatas pusara Jongup.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jongup.. semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu yang lain di alam sana. Semoga kau bisa tenang disisi Tuhan.. aku akan hidup bahagia untukmu Jongup, aku mencintaimu.." Lirih Himchan.

Yongguk merangkul bahu Himchan yang mulai bergetar.

"Restuilah kami Jongup. Kami berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Kami berjanji akan menjalani hidup yang baik untukmu.. aku akan membahagiakan Himchan untukmu, Jongup. Aku berjanji.."

Kedua insan itu kemudian meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan Jongup. Untuk selamanya.

.

.

**END**

* * *

_sehabis membaca tolong biasakan review.. saling menghargai itu indah ^^_


End file.
